Zara Shashina (Hero-U)
Zara is Fae and Sidhe sorceress in Spielburg. Background Zara shows the same sort of arrogance and disdain as most Faeries have for humans.http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/questlog/1509/shady-ladies-of-shadows-of-darkness/ She looked down upon Erana, and dismisses her magic as minor.http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/questlog/1543/women-of-qfg4-eranas-peace/ She was a strong female character who was only encountered by the Magic-User (Owl the Wizard).http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/questlog/tag/quest-for-glory/ Personality and traits She has green eyes. Zara had no problem with Baba Yaga. She wouldn't have lifted a spell against Baba Yaga even if the Baron personally asked her.... And he didn't.Lori Cole Titles and Nicknames *Sidhe *Faerie See also *Zara Shashina *Shady Ladies of Shadows of Darkness *Women of QFG4: Erana's Peace Behind the scenes Changes to the character and her personality such as her jealousy, contempt and disdain of Erana are apparently a story choice added to the How To Be A Hero: By the Book by Mishel Baker. Likely for dramatic purposes. She also appears to be a full blood Fae as opposed to Half-Fae in these sources, which makes her far more contemptuous of humans, and half-breeds. She actually compares herself as a full-blooded "Sidhe" to Erana's "Half-Sidhe" status. This again was probably a change by Mishel Baker, as Corey states in his mind she is only "half-Fae" much like her backstory in the original game, but that her character might be edited out of the novels if they ever got back to writing them. In this backstory it says Zara dismissed Erana as a minor magic user, however in the orignal QFG1 she actually praises Erana for being a 'great Spellcaster' and 'powerful spellcaster' (who protects the town) and having a power greater than her own.Zara (QFG1EGA/VGA): "An Aura is a Spell of protection surrounding something. The town is still protected by the Aura cast by the great Spellcaster, Erana."Zara (QFG1EGA/VGA): "Erana was a powerful Spellcaster who lived long ago. She brought peace to this valley. Even now her spell protects this town from violence or foul Magic." She also seems to have looked up to Erana as a role model because of her great magic (perhaps as she shares similar half-Faery Folk nature and background as the great healer. Although Erana wasn't stated to be a member of the "Faery" until QFG2 ). The retcon of Zara being full-blooded Faerie Folk might have occured as early as QFG2 and QFG4 as in QFG2 she is described as "Emissary of the Faerie Folk" (in QFG2)Zara Shashina, Wizard of the Eastern Woods, Emissary of the Faerie Folk: do you accept %s to be your initiate into the Wizard's Institute of Technocracy? , and in QFG4 she is mentioned by the narrator; "You see a tall, pale, haughty-looking person. He reminds you of Zara back in Spielburg. Zara had called herself one of the "Faerie Folk." Although perhaps a coincidence... In HQ/QFG1 Zara states about her kind "We are a people of Power and Magic, and live in the forests far beyond the mountains to the west.". When put in context with her use of calling herself a "Sidhe" could mean that her kind is from the forests of Eire. However, QFG2 appeared to retcon her to the 'Eastern Woods' instead... References Category:Characters (School For Heroes) Category:Characters (HTBAH1) Category:Characters (HTBAH2) Category:Characters (HTBAH3) Category:Sidhe Category:Fae Category:Alternate Canon Category:Apocrypha